pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Blover
'Blover '''is the main character of Blover's Komiks .He has several friends including Hypno-shroom, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, and Magnet-shroom. Being the main character, he is the most reappearing character in the comic issues to date. Appearance Blover appears to be a stylized appearance of a shamrock, a young sprig of clover, belonging to the genus ''Trifolium. Personality Blover is described as 'fun-loving' and 'sociable'. Generally, he is on good terms with most of the plants. However, he is also described to be 'impatient', and afraid of big rocks, as shown in Issue 2: The Effects of Gravity... at School. Relationships Sunflower Blover bears heavy romantic feelings towards Sunflower, to the point where he becomes irritated after she comments that Axileaf looks cute. While he would never admit it out loud until the time was right, he sees her as an adorable, charming, happy-go-lucky little girl, something that would mesh well with his own personality. Magnet-shroom Blover and Magnet-shroom have been best friends ever since they first met. However, their relationship has become strained as the disturbing implications of his hallucinations become more privy to Blover. The extremely poor judgement Magnet-shroom exhibits because of this and a clear degree of mental issues have caused Blover to distance himself from him, though they still talk to each other on a regular basis. Hypno-shroom As the co-leaders of the Zombies are our Friends Club, Blover and Hypno-shroom are a natural fit as friends, with both sharing diplomatic traits. It is, however, unknown if their friendship extends beyond the club. Bloomerang A mutual friend that contacts Blover shortly after he gets a bond with Sunflower going. They share a good friendship, though Bloomerang's time spent caring for Cloud-pult has left them with a lack of time to interact. Axileaf Blover seems to have romantic feelings towards Sunflower, but Sunflower has shown evidence of "thinking Axileaf is cute." This seems to irritate Blover, which shows evidence that he may be upset at Axileaf for this situation. Appearances Season 1 * Issue 1: Blown Away * Issue 2: The Effects of Gravity... at School * Issue 5: Going to the Beach! * Issue 7: (Un)Lucky day * Issue 9: (We think) THE ALIENS ARE COMING! * Issue 10: Sunflower's Back * Issue 13:Gloomy Death * Issue 14: Melon-y Sleepover * Issue 18: Annoying Day * Issue 19: We want a pot of gold! * Issue 23: KNIFE! * Issue 24: Another Murder Trivia *Blover is in the Zombies are our Friends Club , and is the co-leader of it. *His leaves seem to fall off when he's in pain. *He was very devastated by the temporary demise of Sunflower in the comic Issue 8: Dreadful Birthday. Fortunately, she was revived around the events of Issue 10: Sunflower's Back. *He appears in almost every comic. Gallery Blover.jpg|Old artwork of Blover Blover with a camera.jpg|Blover with a camera Calander.jpg|Blover checking his calender Categories.jpg|Categories falling on Blover Blover's signature.jpg|Blover's signature Picture Communication.jpg|Blover using Pictures to communicate with a Zombie Plant Communication.jpg|Blover talking to Hypno-shroom. Blover's House.jpg|Blover's House Sans titre.PNG|Blover sleeping in his bedroom. Blover's portrait.jpg|Blover's Portrait Bloverconceptart.jpg|Concept art by ZMTS037S Zomspine Category:Main Characters Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Male Plants Category:Blover family Category:Mushroom Middle students